10 Wishes, Dawn Of A New Era
by DrewsGirl4Eva
Summary: Part 1 Of The 10 Wishes Line! Dawn Of A New Era, Wait For The First Chapter! Dawn Is given 10 Wishes, But Will She Use Them For The good Of Her Life, Or Will She Find Out What She Wanted Isn't What She Imagined NOTICE: HIATUS!
1. Pilot

**Me: Hey guys! Sapphire back with a little mini project thingy! This is called 10 Wishes! And this is Part 1! Dawn Of A New Era! In total, there will be fours parts which will be separated into four fanfictions, with 12 chapters in each! This is a little thing that should be updated every day, and yes, I know I said that for Dear Diary but I ran out of ideas pretty quickly, but I have this one all sorted. I just rambled on, oops! But here is the pilot to part 1 of the fanfictions that will be finishing up the year, Dawn Of A New Era...**

Paul:** DrewsGirl4Eva doesn't own pokemon**

**Flareon: FLARE FLAREON! { ACTION START ! }**

**Dawns POV:**

**"**Dawn over here!"

"Dawn!"

"Hurry Dawn, The Cheer Squad is waiting!"

I got in my pink auto mobile, after waving out to the crowd. I sighed as soon as my butt hit the soft fabric of the seat. My boyfriend put his arm around my shoulders, Lust showing clearly in his eyes.

"You know, you should just give up your career and spend all your time with me, not your fans," He said, pulling me closer.

"Kenny, don't I'm not in the mood," I said, shoving him away.

He pouted before turning away, looking at some cute girls spotted on the street. I sighed again and looked up at the roof, remembering what my old life was like. When I was only known around my school for being the bubbly girl. That was before all these wishes. I only have one Wish left though, and I've thought really hard about what I wanted it to be

"Babe, we're here," I heard, Kenny saying beside me.

I nodded and got out of the car, looking up at my house, no scratch that, mansion. I saw Piplup waving to me out the window. I ran inside, excited to see my best friend after so long away from him.

"Piplup!" I exclaimed happily, picking him up and engulfing him in a hug.

He chirped happily before looking up at me, "Pip Piplup Lup?"

I nodded, "Yeah I know what I want my last wish to be."

I want my old life back...

**Me: Sorry about the shortness of the Pilot *-*"'But I promise I will try update every day and not be lazy! And if I forget to update, then 2 chapters will come out the next day! Anyways guys until next time**

**Peace Out!**

**~Sapphire**


	2. Accessories And Clothes

**Me: Hey guys, Sapphire back with the first official chapter for 10 Wishes, Dawn Of A New Era! Like I said ill try update this every day until all 12 chapters are finished! Any ways lets get to the first chapter, Accessories and Clothes!  
Paul: DrewsGirl4Eva does not own pokemon  
Flareon: FLARE FLAREON! { ACTION START! }**

**_Flashback~  
9:00 AM, Sunday 19_****_th_********_October, 2014  
_**_"__Happy Birthday Dawn!"  
I opened my eyes reluctantly, getting them used to the blank light that was currently filling my vision.  
"Wha?" I asked stupidly.  
The person giggled, "Its me silly! Kennedi!"  
I looked to my side and noticed a blonde haired girl.  
"Kennedi!" I yelled excitedly, latching her into a hug.  
She wrapped her arms around me before pulling away.  
"I wouldn't miss my cousins birthday now would I?"  
She handed me a small box. Wrapped in hot pink paper.  
"Open it!"  
I ripped open the wrapping and saw a small box with 10 small star shaped candles.  
"Kennedi, what are these for?"  
"To make a wish on! You can use one every day! Oh, I have to go help aunt make breakfast! See ya down there!"  
She gave a small wave before running out my bedroom door, most likely to go down stairs to the kitchen.  
A wish aye? Lets just see how these candles really work…  
__**Flashback End~**_

_**6:30 AM, Monday 20**__**th**____**October, 2014  
**_Thus, this leaves me now in my current position. Sitting on my bed beside Kennedi with the first candle, labelled number 1.  
"What are you gonna wish for?" Kennedi asked excitedly.  
"This," I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.  
I though over in my head what would be a suitable wish for a 16 year old girl like me. Got it.  
"I wish for, clothes and accessories and lots of them."  
The candle started glowing a bright pink, engulfing my room in this eerie mist.  
"Staraptor, come out and use gust!" I heard Kennedi yell out.  
Staraptor called its name before using its powerful wings to get rid of the strange mist. I opened my eyes, to see my room now had another door, coloured in a baby blue. I walked over to it and opened it, not believing my eyes.  
"Oh My Gosh," I said, walking into the room.  
"What what what!?" Kennedi said, running into the room and gaping as soon as she saw it.  
The room was a baby blue and light pink colour, filled with racks upon racks of, well, everything! Shoes, Dresses, Skirts, Like I said anything!  
"Oh new outfit!" I said and picked up an outfit, holding it close to my body and looking in a near by mirror.  
Perfect.

**_7:00 AM, Monday, 20_****_th_********_October,2014_**

I did a small twirl in front of the mirror in my new wardrobe. I wore a light pink t-shirt along with a navy sleeveless jacket on top, some skinny jeans and a gold belt and finishing off my look, some pink converse. My Navy hair was pulled into a high pony tail, held up with a pink bow.  
"Dawn, does this look ok?"  
I looked over to see Kennedi in a light blue tank top, with a 'A' Jacket over top. She wore some jean mini shorts and some blue converse. Her long blonde hair was pulled up into a high pony tail with a light blue and white ribbon.  
"Perfect!" I exclaimed, grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the wardrobe. We ran, wait, fell down the stairs, taking 'extra care' to land on our faces.  
"Good Morning Girls," I heard my mom call out to us from the kitchen.  
"Good Morning Mom, Kennedi and I are off, well be home at around 5!" I said, picking up my pink school bag and skipping out of the house, waiting by the fence for Kennedi. She ran out of the house with a light blue back pack on her back **{ A/N Obviously xD } **and two small nut bars in her hand. She threw me one and I managed to catch it, barely. I heard a deep chuckle from behind me and turned to see a lavender haired boy standing there, his face wearing a small smirk.  
"Whats so funny Paul?" I asked, a small blush creeping its way onto my face.  
"Hn," And with that, he walked off **{ A/N *-*" }**.  
"Paul I'm not done talking to you!" I yelled out after him, "Whats his problem."  
"Nothin, your boyfriend just doesn't socialize well," I heard Kennedi snicker out behind me **{ A/N Yep, possible xD }**.  
"Hes not my boyfriend!" I objected.  
"I'm not her boyfriend!" I heard Paul yell back to us.  
Kennedi laughed. I have a feeling today will be torture…

**Me: Sprry 'bout the shortness of this chapter *-*" I promised I would try upload every day and then, I sorta forgot since I was reading, and It got really late and so I didn't have much time, so on xD I promise the next chapter should hopefully be longer! If not, call me Scar. So guys until next time!  
Peace Out!  
****_~Sapphire_**


	3. Best Boyfriend Ever!

**Me: Hey guys and welcome to the next chapter of 10 Wishes, Dawn Of A New Era. Sorry for not uploading yesterday and all those other days, I was really busy and yeah. And now I have a headache xD oh well, I promised so here you go, chapter 2. Also chapter 3 is coming out later {Hopefully!} =3  
Paul {I REALLY LIKE PAUL ATM HEHE }: DrewsGirl4Eva Doesn't Own Pokemon.  
Flareon: FLARE FLAREON! {ACTIONS START!}**

"Dawn! Dawn? Wake Up!"  
I Opened my eyes to see an overly exited Kennedi looking at my face, holding a box of candles.  
"Make a wish!"  
I sighed and got out of bed. I heard Kennedi giggle and I ran immediately over to my mirror.  
"ACK KENNEDI!" I screamed, running into the bathroom.  
"Its not my fault your hair looks like a hedgehog!" I Heard her yell out to me.  
I grabbed my brush and started running it through my hair, no way am I going out in public like this!  
"Kennedi can you grab my straightener for me, please!" I Yelled out to her, as soon as my hair was brushed down.  
The door was opened and a straightener was chucked at me, and guess where It landed. No not there, for all you perverts out there! No! My face, yes.  
"Ow," I moaned out, my butt falling down towards the ground.  
"Sorry Dee-dee,"  
"DON'T CALL MEH THAT!"  
I straightened my hair and put the two yellow barrettes on my bangs. Perfection! I ran out of the bathroom and into the now named 'Clothing And Accessory Store'. I Picked out a tank top that was styled with a V neck and some spikes around the bottom edge. I put a white undershirt underneath it on a light pink mini skirt. A white beanie with a pink pokeball sign sat atop my head, and some knee high pink boots and black socks finished off my outfit. I Picked out a white and pink poketch to finish off my look, as well as a black string bracelet with purple beads adorned onto it.  
"Kennedi go get dressed! I'm not waiting so if you want someone to walk to school with, you better hurry!"  
I ran downstairs and grabbed an apple and headed out of the door, walking towards school.  
"Wheres your friend troublesome?" I heard a voice sound from behind me.  
"Uh, None of your combes wax Paul!" I said back to him.  
He chuckled before speeding up to catch up to me. We walked side by side, each step taken was practically co-ordinated together in perfect rhythm.  
"Paul, why are you walking with me?" I questioned.  
"Hn," Was all he said.  
I noticed the school come into sight and ran ahead.  
"Bye Paul!" I yelled out to him.  
"Dawn, what took you so long?" I Heard a feminine voice sound out.  
"Kennedi? How did you get here!?"  
She shrugged and started walking inside, me following in tow. She led me straight to a janitors closet, and pulled me inside.  
"Gah, Kennedi what are we doing in here!?"  
"Make a wish!" She said, pulling out the box of candles.  
I nodded and took a light blue candle numbers #2.  
"I Wish, for the best boyfriend ever," I whispered.  
This time, no smoke appeared or anything.  
"Strange," Kennedi exclaimed.  
I nodded and we walked out of the closet, getting a few odd looks.  
"Dawn!" I heard a male yell out.  
"Uh, yeah Kenny?"  
"W-will, you be my girlfriend?" He asked hopefully.  
Kenny is the best boyfriend ever? Who would have thought.  
"Sure Kenny!" I said happily, taking his hand in mine.  
We walked together to our first class. This was an interesting turn.

**Pauls P.O.V { =3 I'm so happy!}, Lunch time**

I slammed my tray down on the cafeteria table, and sat down in the seat, letting out a moan.  
"Whats wrong Paul? Dawn got your tongue?" I heard Drew tease beside me.  
"Hn," I replied.  
"Guys guys guys!" Ash squealed running over to the table.  
"Dude you sound like a girl," Gary commented.  
"Who cares! Dawn got a boyfriend!" He said excitedly, putting his food on the table and spinning around before taking a seat.  
"That's why Pauls so grumpy," Drew said, poking my cheek.  
I grabbed his finger and slammed it down on the table hard, hearing a yelp come from him.  
"Who is it?" Gary asked Ash.  
"Kenny!"  
My head shot up. I heard she got a boyfriend, but seriously, Kenny?  
"Why Kenny?" Drew said, holding his finger.  
"I have no idea! Do you know why Paul, you've known her longest!" He replied, and asked.  
"Kennys a low life loser that gets please by dating and dumping girls. He doesn't care about their feelings and will probably end up hurting Dawn," I said monotonously.  
They all gaped at me.  
"You said more than one syllable!" Drew exclaimed, patting me on the back.  
I got up from the table and started walking towards the exit of the cafeteria.  
"Are you gonna eat this?" I heard Ash yell out.  
What is wrong with my friends?

**Dawns P.O.V, after school**

Paul. The one name invading my head. Nothing, but Paul. Speaking of the plum haired loner…  
"Paul!" I yelled out, running over to him.  
"Hey," He said.  
Wait…  
Did he just…  
Speak!?  
"Say that again, I didn't record it!" I teased him.  
He chuckled before putting a scowl back on his face.  
"I hear you and Kenny are going out?"  
I Nod. We start walking in the direction of our houses.  
_You Like Paulie!  
_I Look around, but see no one else there apart from Paul. Strange…  
_Don't deny it!  
__**Gah, who is this?**_  
_Oopsies, Im your inner conscience! Call me Hikari!  
__**Ok, why are you here?  
**__Duh! Cause you like Paulie!  
_I Blushed mentally. **_Do Not!  
_**_Course not sweetie! Now watch out!  
_What did she mean by- Woah!  
I Tripped over a crack in the ground, falling backwards. I waited to hit the ground but never did.  
"You ok troublesome?" Paulie, I mean, Paul asked.  
I Nodded.  
He stood me up and I put my feet securely on the round, trying to avoid any cracks. My ankle had a pang of pain sear through it and I winced.  
"Your not ok," He said.  
"I'm fine!" I insisted, taking a step but falling back again.  
He grunted before picking me up bridal style and carrying me.  
"Paul I said I'm fine! Put me down!" I said, hitting his chest.  
He kept walking, completely ignoring me. He stopped by a house and unlocked the door with his keys, bringing me inside. He shut the door with his foot and carried me up the stairs, setting me down on a bed.  
"Don't move troublesome," He said.  
I nodded and he walked out of the room. After a few minutes I heard some talk before footsteps coming back up the stairs.  
"Paul, where am I?" I asked.  
"My room. Your staying the night ok? You most likely sprained your ankle."  
I Nodded again.  
"So, what can we do?"

**9:00 pm, Pauls room, Dawns P.O.V**

"We better get some sleep," I heard him mutter.  
I nodded and tried to get out of the bed to sleep on the ground. He pushed me back down onto the king sized bed and shook his head.  
"You sleep here,"  
He grabbed some blankets and put them on the floor, lying down on some and wrapping the others over him. He tossed and turned trying to get comfy.  
"Paul, theres enough room in this bed for two, and its not like were going to do anything. Sleep in here," I said moving over.  
He grunted in response and climbed into the bed, settling down. The next thing I knew, tiredness swept over me and I fell into a black void of dreams.  
**Me: Sorry sorry sorry sorry! I was so lazy and didn't update, I feel horrible! Im trying to write a lot of the chapters to make up for it and like I said, sorry! Anyways, until next time guys!  
Peace Out!  
****_~Sapphire_**


	4. To Be Popular

**Me: Hey guys sapphire here and with chapter 3 of 10 wishes, Dawn of a new era! Im trying to upload at least two chapters today, Maybe 3 or 4 to catch up to what I missed out on but I will not stop writing until I finish these chapters! As you know, Halloween is in less than a week and so, I will be writing a Halloween chapter for 10 wishes! I Believe it will be Chapter 9 =3 Yay! Anyways guys let just start this since I said ill try update every day and forgot to for the past 4 days!  
Paul: DrewsGirl4Eva does not own pokemon! Only Kennedi  
Flareon: FLARE FLAREON! {ACTION START!}**

**Dawns P.O.V, Pauls Bedroom, 7:30 am**

I woke up to find myself wrapped in something strong, muscly and warm. I shrugged thinking it must be my blankets when I felt it move. I opened my eyes and saw purple hair and onyx eyes.  
"Morning troublesome," He said.  
"G'morning Paul," I said, trying to stifle a yawn.  
We both got out of bed and I heard him chuckle. Oh no.  
3  
2  
1  
"AHH PAUL WHERES A HAIR BRUSH?" I screamed.  
He blocked his ears and pointed to a door across the hall.  
I ran towards it and opened it. The room was filled with everything! Clothes, Make Up, Accessories! I ran to a vanity and picked up a hair brush and straightener, and started brushing my hair. When I had finished that, I peeled of my clothes from yesterday and left on only my underware. I looked around the room until I found a lingerie draw. I opened it and put on some that fit me. I was walking to the other side of the room until I noticed a mirror on the back of the door. I started doing cute poses until I heard a creak. The door had opened… There was Paul in all his glory only wearing some pants. No shirt…  
"Troublesome breakfast is- Uh…"  
"EEP PAUL GET OUT!" I screamed, shoving the door closed.  
That, is something I wasn't expecting. I Threw on a pink dress and some pink boots before running down stairs. I Noticed an apple and grabbed it, taking a bite.  
"Next time, knock if I'm getting changed," I said after swallowing.  
He blushed and grabbed a mandarin off the counter, peeling it then taking out a slice and chewing it. We walked out of the door and saw Kennedi running towards me.  
"DAWN WHERE WERE YOU!?" She yelled, hugging me.  
"Uh, staying at Pauls," I said pointing over to him.  
She nodded and looked as if she was about to say something when she notice- " ACK IM SUPPOSED TO BE MEATING WITH THE MATHLETE SQUAD! SEE YA AT SCHOOL!"  
And then there were 2…  
We walked toward the tall building and I ran off.  
"Ill see you after school Paul, I have something to do!"  
He grunted in recognition. I ran to the same janitor closet as yesterday and pulled out the pack of candles. I picked up the one that said number 3 and made a wish.  
"I wish I was popular," I said.  
The smoke came again and I tried to blow some away with my hands. I walked out of the closet.  
"Dawn hey!"  
"Looking good Dawn!"  
"Dawn, come to my party this weekend, its gonna be sick!"  
I Chuckled at some of the comments and walked towards my class.  
"Hey babe," I heard Kenny say from beside me, kissing my cheek.  
I giggled and he put his arm around my shoulder.  
Yep, I could get used to this.

**After School, Pauls P.O.V  
**  
Me and Dawn had walked home together as usual, me dropping her off at her house before going to mine. Something strange is going on that she isn't telling me. First she has so many outfits that nobody could count, then she got the player of the school, aside from Gary, to ask her out even though she hates him and he is scared of her, now she is really popular! I have no idea whats going on, but I defidently will find out…

**Me: YAY FOR TWO CHAPTERS A DAY!  
Dawn; YAY!  
Me: Guys, The new schedule for this is a bitt off at the moment, seeing today is going to have two chapters, tomorrow two chapter and the day after two chapters, since I really need to catch up! Oh well haha xD Anyways guys Until next time!  
Peace Out!  
****_~Sapphire_**


End file.
